The Teen Titans are going to review your stories!
by Emily Snow21
Summary: Do you want the Teen Titans to review your stories? You want to know how they feel about them! Then tell me and I'll make them review! Please read! FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!!! This is *sniff* the shortest chapter I've probably ever done in a story. But it's for a good cause! 

If you want the Titans to review your story, then follow these procedures:

1. Name of story please!

2. Main pairing(s)

3. Tell me the rating, no more than T as I'm not allowed to read M yet...XD

4. WHO you want to review! This time, I'll write reviews written by bad guys.

Anyone can post a story, but read what's next:

.If it's a robrae, then make sure it's a one-shot because I won't be able to bear reading a full chaptered story thank you very much!

.I would prefer pairings I like so the above is only on expections. Good expections.

.If your story is like fifty chapters and super long, then I probably won't read all of it. It may not be chosen so err...choose a short story.

.You can't ask for someone else's story unless you've got their permission first!

** ** ** ** **

I'm not too sure how quickly I'd get the chapters up. I have two other stories to do as well but then again, writing reviews won't take too long. I probably would put say 5-10 stories per chapter. Stay tuned to the story to check if your chapter comes up!

**Characters I'll be happy to read about:**

. Starfire

.Robin

.Raven

.Beast Boy

.Cyborg

.Titans East

I'll see about the others!

**The Genres I'll read**

Parody

Humour

Romance

General

Any others if one-shots

**Pairings I'll read**

Rob/star

BB/rae

Cy/Bee

Speedy/OC

Aqualad/OC

Jeri/Kole

Any others, check my profile

**Pairings I probably won't read**

Rob/rae

BB/ter

Rae/red X

Star/red X

Any slashes or femslashes BUT I may read a pairing's story I don't like if it's a one-shot. But beware: Be prepared for criticism by the Titans! (Especially Starfire...)

** ** ** ** **

Start reviewing your stories! Sorry if a story you want to post doesn't fall under the correct conditions! I'm not sure how long I'll keep this up and also be aware that I may only read some of your story. So I get the basic jist of it.

BYEEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Chapter 1! I'm sorry if I didn't include everyone who reviewed but you guys will definitely be in the second chapter! **

**WARNING: These reviews have not actually been reviewed by the Titans. Please do not take it seriously if the Teen Titans don't like your story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. But I have made them review this. **

**

_Title: Season 6: Teen Titans episodes 1 to 45  
Author: Hitomi Kaetie  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Robstar, BBrae, Cybee  
Summary: The Titans Return from Tokyo to be suddenly faced with new villians, old foes, and unwelcome reunions. When they need each other most, the tension adds up and can hardly hold on to each other. Will the titans survive this? Season six answers. it. all. R&R_

Raven: I liked the ideas you came up with, but the cards idea is kind of unnatural. Though, all the BBrae parts were fantastic. I thoroughly enjoyed it. The swearing was also a bit unnatural but sometimes, we need to swear. A LOT.

TheGreenFunnyClown: DUUUUUDDDDEEE! It was awesome! Like, you got Beast Boy's personality all right! He...I loved the cards idea! Wow! How do you know Robin's real name? Are you a stalker? Hmm...whatever, keep writing! I need to see the rest of this!

TheActualStarfire: Very, very well written my friend! I enjoyed the Robstar moments a lot! If only it was true...as I am a very big fan of that pairing! I liked how you made me do the speaking, you got it just right. I am going to do the favouriting this story and I want to see more from you!! We need to get rid of all the nasty robrae stories with your wonderful story! I have one urgent question: How did you know Starfire was sent to the Gordanians?

LeaderofTeenTitans: Nice work. You portrayed the characters personalities well and I loved the Robstar moments. Though, I don't think Robin would ever go Tamaraen...but then he went back...and one more thing...HOW DO YOU KNOW HIS REAL NAME!?!?!??!?!?!?

MetalManOfTheFuture: Great work, man! Liked your writing, you got everything right. Well, some of Cyborg's past needed a little work but if you knew everything, you'd be like a stalker! I liked the Cy/Bee parts! People don't put enough of that in a story! One question: How'd you know Robin's real name? And Cyborgs's?!

BuzzingBee: Girl, it was amazing! Bumble Bee was portrayed wonderfully! I loved the nicknames 'Speedork' and 'Aqualoser'. Perfect. Great imagination too! I'm eagerly awaiting the next chapter! P.S. Cybee was awesome. More is requested.

PerfectAimedArrows: Great! A decent story that doesn't kill me! In fact, more than decent- very well written. Though, Speedy could've been used more but hey! He's too perfect to be used often.

WaterDude: Liked it a lot! I'm definitely waiting for the next chapter! Perhaps you could do an Aqualad centered chapter? I'll be waiting for it!

**

_Title: What the girls want  
Author: Hitomi Kaetie  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Rob/Star so far  
Summary: Each Chapter excluding the first chapter holds a one-shot about some of the Titan Girls and their lovers. The boys have to find out how to take care of them, right? So the lessons begin._

TheActualStarfire: OHHHHH!!!! I ENJOYED IT IMMENSELY! You have great taste in pairings! No doubt! Aww...I adore the idea of all their wonderful anniversaries on the same day! You have great imaginations! I am waiting for the next chapter! I wish to see what Starfire had to do!

LeaderofTeenTitans: I don't usually like cute stories, but this was amazing! Only if this was true...I really liked the idea of all their anniversaries are all on one day. Really nice. I am definitely favouriting this story without hesitation! Can't wait for what happens next!

Raven: A bit short, but that's not too much of a problem. Very cute I must say, and I liked the ideas you came up with. I'm hoping you get great ideas with BBrae! I hope the next chapter is soon.

MetalManOfTheFuture: A bit too cute...but hey, still good at the same time. You used proper grammar, unlike other people...

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude, it was really good! Great idea for everything to be on Thursday! So? When's BBrae going to come up? They're my favourite pairing!

**

_Title: All Things Titan: A Collection of Unlikely Tales  
Author: Star of Airdrie  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Rob/Star  
Summary: A Collection of Very Unlikely Tales about when the Comic Book Teen Titans and the Cartoon Teen Titans Meet. Chapter 2: When Comic Book Starfire arrives at Titans Tower and meets her Cartoon counterpart, Part 2. As Robin would say, "Works for Me!"_

TheActualStarfire: There is a comic book version of the Teen Titans? How peculiar. However, this story was the hilarious! I do understand why those boys were looking at Starfire...it makes sense to me now. But I am sure Starfire will always love Robin, correct? Please continue this, my friend! P.S. I laugh at Robin's cute little saying! 'Works for me!'

LeaderofTeenTitans: Very funny! Robin was a bit lovestruck in the first chapter...I guess he would be...wow...if only I could see Starfire in that costume...

TheGreenFunnyClown: DUDE!!! This is hilarious! Never knew there was a comic version of Starfire...is there a comic version of Beast Boy?

MetalManOfTheFuture: You've got skills with writing! Loved the insanely jealous Robin! Yep, you got everyone's personality right! I'm waiting for the next chapter!

Raven: I liked how you portrayed Raven and how she was annoyed when someone finally took notice of her! Though, I never thought there were comics for Teen Titans. That doesn't affect the great quality of the story, well done. I'm not usually the one for humour but you controlled it very well and I liked it.

**

_Title: One Man's Junk  
Author: Star of Airdrie  
Rating: T  
Pairings: None  
Summary: __Wherein we learn the answer to a question about Cyborg's anatomy, perhaps in too much detail. One-shot. _

MetalManOfTheFuture: Great work, man! You've got good imagination and it's nice to see SOME people write about Cyborg! It was really funny! Tell your husband that!

Raven: Very entertaining and amusing. You are good at writing humour without having me put off! Great job, I'll be waiting to see more of you.

LeaderofTeenTitans: I really liked it! Great use of humour! Very funny...I want to see more from you!

TheActualStarfire: He he! I enjoyed it immensely as I do when I read your stories. Very, very amusing!

TheGreenFunnyClown: DUDE! THAT WAS HILARIOUS! It was soooo good dude! Can't wait to see more humour!

**

_Title: Reason's Why Not To Trust A Thief  
Author: Hinn-Raven  
Rating: K+  
Pairings: Rob/star Red X/OC  
Summary: It's just a stupid commission, right? Drop in, steal the stuff, drop it off, get paid, right? Wrong. A homeless girl starts to have run-ins with Jump City's greatest heroes-and villains! Chapter Ten: How DID Red X steal the suit?- Part 2!_

LeaderofTeenTitans: It's a good story, action and nice plot but I HATE RED X!!! And do you really think that's how he stole the suit? Hmm...

Raven: Good work, I like your writing. The chapters could be slightly longer but it was still good. Perhaps you could've made it a bit more centered on the Titans but that's only a suggestion. It was very good.

TheGreenFunnyClown: Nice work dude liked it. Humour would've made it better but oh well! You can't please everybody!

MetalManOfTheFuture: It was good but to be honest, I don't really like OCs or whatever you call 'em. It was still good man, keep it up!

TheActualStarfire: It was good but I would prefer more romance. However, this story is still good and I encourage you to continue.

**

_Title: Why Sues Have No Place as Titans  
Author: ElvenQueen18  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Robstar, KidflashJinx, JeriKole and BBrae if you squint  
Summary: Takes place after "Titans Together." The Teen Titans and some of the honorary Titans have discovered a strange book. What happens when it turns out to be a Robin/OC Mary Sue fic? Why, absolute chaos, of course._

TheActualStarfire: That Mary-Sue MUST DIE!!!! She deserves to be burned in the most terrible fire while being EATEN ALIVE by hungry dogs! I DO NOT CARE IF SHE SCREAMS OR CRIES IN PAIN!!! I detest her very, very much and she should not write stories like that!!!!

LeaderofTeenTitans: I think I lost my sanity. I really did. You described Robin's reaction really well. Maybe he could've been a little more frightened though...

TheGreenFunnyClown: DUDE! You are epic at humour!!! That was hilarious! Write more!

MetalManOfTheFuture: Great job, man! Really got me in a laughing fit! Robin's such a wimp!

Raven: I'm actually quite surprised why I enjoyed this. I usually enjoy more depressing stories but this really lightened up my day! Great work, the humour was used nicely and Starfire seemed really scared there.

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: Oh, it was brilliant! I loved the JeriKole! So sweet! The Robstar was hilarious too. Great idea! No one likes a Mary-Sue...I feel sympathy for Robin!

Mute: I liked how you portrayed Jericho. I think you got his reactions to Slade being his father right...but I'm just wondering how you know that...

Hex: It was great! Loved it like mad! Ha! Robin's soooo wimpy! Great job and I'll check out the sequel!

Speedster: Definitely my type of story! The humour, the sanity loss, everything's great! No problems at all! This story made my day!

TheCrazyPsychopath: It was ok. I can see Robin's weakness...perhaps I can use it against him! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!

**

_Title: A Criminal, a Psychopath, a Father  
Author: ElvenQueen18  
Rating: K+  
Pairings: None  
Summary: Whether they like it or not, Slade has had an impact on the lives of the Boy Wonder and the mute guitarist, and they both see him very differently_

TheCrazyPsychopath: I'm not surprised by Robin's reaction, he always did hate Slade. It's great when he taunts him. But Jericho's point of view was pretty unexpected...

LeaderofTeenTitans: SLADE MUST DIE. NOW. Great job, you got Robin's views just right...perhaps too accurate in my opinion but it was still good.

Mute: I enjoyed it a lot. Despite that it was short, it was quite meaningful.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Pretty interesting to see the contrasts of the views of Slade by two different Titans. Good work! Very different from your humour!

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: Wow! It was really touching and very nice to read! Good job!

TheGreenFunnyClown: I would say this needed humour but dude, you can't add humour to stuff like this! A nice change from my normal genres of reading...did I spell genres right?

Raven: Great work, enjoyed it a lot. Nice how you wrote down how each Titan felt about Slade. Very, very true.

TheActualStarfire: How very truthful! Brilliant work, my friend!

**

_Title: Emerald Green and Cobalt Blue  
Author: ElvenQueen18  
Rating: K+  
Pairings: Jeri/Kole  
Summary: Fifty topics, fifty sentences, all Jericho/Kole._

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: I loved it! My favourite stories ever! The sweetest ever! Oh wow, you are the greatest writer EVER to write this! I don't have a favourite- I loved all of them!

Mute: I am not usually a person for cute but it was great! 26 was my favourite. Jeri/Kole is my favourite couple, in case you didn't know.

TheActualStarfire: HOW SWEET!!! Oh, are they not so sweet together? Sigh...how I enjoy reading such wonderful romance.

LeaderofTeenTitans: Well written, and I've gotta admit-it was cute. I'm surprised I liked it actually...I don't usually like romance!

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude, it was awesome! Heh...don't tell anyone but I like romance! If any of my friends knew, they'll think I'm one of those wimpy guys...

Raven: Well written, I liked how you wrote it- not in the cute, happy style some people write in which really annoys me. But this was written very maturely and I liked it a lot.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Hey, I'm not usually the one for romance but I have to admit, this was really cute! Jericho and Kole are pretty sweet together.

******

**So? Did I update fast enough? Sorry if I didn't exceed your expectations (if you had any) or I didn't use your story. I think I'm going to do eight stories per chapter so watch out for chapter 2! **

**Did you like how the Teen Titans reviewed your stories? Don't worry, not many people were hurt in the process of forcing them to write reviews for your stories. Sorry if you were somehow offended by the criticism they gave you but please don't because that's what THEY'LL put. I tried to be in their shoes as much as possible, but I've got to tell you it's hard to do that when they're not real. **

**Reviews will be great! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter :-)**

**

_Title: Khimera Awaken  
Author: AkumaKami64  
Rating: T  
Pairings: BB/rae  
Summary:_ What if instead of recruiting Slade, Trigon tried to posses Beast boy and found that the "Dumb Shape-shifter" is more than anyone could have guessed. Takes place about a month before Raven's Birthday.

Raven: It was ok, I guess, but it is slightly unclear and what do the numbers mean? The grammar mistakes are minimum which is good and you have good imagination to think of all this. Quite an original story I must say. Though, I must ask how you know Raven has a prophecy. And her father is Trigon? Have you been spying on the Teen Titans or something? I don't think Beast Boy would have a mindscape as he's not from Azarath but that doesn't matter.

TheGreenFunnyClown: It was a cool idea dude, just a little boring. Needs more humour! But I like my Fear character cos he's fearless! Hah! Awesome dude, so totally like Beast Boy!

MetalManOfTheFuture: It was alright and quite original but you didn't include any of the other Titans at all! I mean, really?

TheActualStarfire: It was very interesting but you should perhaps make your chapters a bit more fun to do the reading of. Nevertheless, it is a good story.

LeaderofTeenTitans: How do you know about Raven's prophecy? And about Trigon and that Slade was his apprentice? I'm getting to think you're a stalker now! But the story was good, you just needed to include the other characters.

TheCrazyPsychopath: Where's Slade in this? You need Slade in a story to make it good.

**

_Title: 10 Ways To Annoy Robin  
Author: Dianna Phantom27  
Rating: K  
Pairings: None  
Summary: just what the title says. something I just tought of one night and wrote down.  
Who I Want To Review: Robin, Starfire etc._

LeaderofTeenTitans: WHAT!!! I don't want anyone to do that to Robin!!! NOOO! You are going to pay for publishing this! YOU ARE!

TheActualStarfire: How very amusing! This made me giggle but I do hope you do not actually do this to Robin.

TheGreenFunnyClown: DUDE!!! Like, thanks soo much! I can't wait to use these ideas...ha! Batman...nanananananannan BATMAN! I always wanted to do that!

MetalManOfTheFuture: HAHA! That was hilarious man! You should've done twenty was instead of ten :-)

Raven: Very true. I've got to admit, some of these pranks would be slightly amusing on Robin.

**

_Title: Teen Titans High School Years  
Author: Allie Grayson  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Robstar, BBrae, Cybee, Kidflash/Jinx, Speedy/Allie, Kole/Aqualad  
Summary: : A story about how they Titans go through high school and everything. Couples Robstar, CyxBee, BBxRae, KidflashxJinx SpeedyxAllie New person KolexAqualad! I wanted to use Kori and Dick but I had to use Star and Rob we'll see why in the I'm Allie!  
who I want to review: Anyone in the story_

TheActualStarfire: The ideas are very good but you do need to improve your writing and grammar. But I absolutely loved the pairing! Rob/star is cute, is it not? Sigh...

Raven: You need a lot of work with more detail and more thoughts and feelings with the characters. Though, the ideas are very good.

LeaderofTeenTitans: Ok, more detail and the chapters need to be much longer. Grammar mistakes but the ideas are quite good.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Lots more detail man, I read all of this really easily! But, the ideas are really good!

TheGreenFunnyClown: Could've used Gar a bit more, but the ideas are good. You could improve the chapters a little...but still good!

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: Kole likes Jericho...the chapters are a little short and not enough detail but the ideas are great.

Hex: Ok, ideas are good but detail is an issue here!

Speedster: The story moves fast like me! Ha ha!

WaterDude: Uh...a bit more detail and longer more fulfilling chapters.

PerfectAimedArrows: Who the heck is Allie? But the story is still good.

BuzzingBee: Great ideas, but it's missing a lot of detail.

**

_Title: A Cinderella Rewrite  
Author: Fire-Star Studios  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Robstar  
Summary: Cinderella performed by the Teen Titans! Starring me as the director! I've called myself 'Flare' by the way Read and Review please! RobStar_

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude! Why'd you make Beast Boy get everything for Flare? Anyway, it was hilarious dude! Really, really funny! When are you going to update!? You take ages!

MetalManOfTheFuture: Man, how much more funny can you get? Really original idea, I like it!

Raven: Even though funny isn't my...actually, it might as well be one of my favourite genres because I read quite a lot! Good work, great grammar, ideas and detail.

TheActualStarfire: How funny and humourous! You have a wonderful taste in pairings, my friend! I wait for the next chapter so please do the hurrying up.

I'mOnFire: Ha, this was hilarious and you got everyone's personality right!

Hex: Funny! You need to update soon before I die of impatience.

Speedster: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is _so_ funny! Really is! You've got to update this soon!

RedandBlackstreaks: Wonderful, love, I got really annoyed when I realised there weren't any chapters left! Please continue!

BuzzingBee: You've got talent, you really have! But one thing you need to do is to make the chapters longer! But still really hilarious!

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: He he...this certainly made me laugh! Loved Jerikole by the way!

Mute: Very humourous, and very enjoyable! Say, would you mind putting more Jerikole in?

**

_Title: Stargazing  
Author: Starfire07076  
Pairings: Robstar  
Rated: T  
Summary: When all of the other titans refuse to come, can robin and starfire still make stargazing an enjoyable experience? Robstar-oneshot. My favorite idea i've ever had._

TheActualStarfire: AWWWWWWWWWW! That is the correct word, is it not? This is so very 'fluffy' of which you say! I enjoyed it immensely and should keep writing!

LeaderofTeenTitans: Really cute and even though I'm not that type of guy for 'fluff' I really enjoyed this. I loved the idea.

Raven: Cute but good thing it's short because it was just a little too cute. Good grammar and idea. The quality is good.

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude, you rock! You'll rock even more if you wrote a BBrae one-shot...just saying...

MetalManOfTheFuture: Nice work man, I can totally imagine Star and Rob in that scenario.

**

_Title: Blame It On The Mistletoe  
Author: Rosalind2013  
Pairings: BB/Rae  
Rated: T  
Summary: Some BBXRae Christmas magic! Very fluffy and has a cute storyline! Based on the song by Toby Keith; but not so much that you have to hear the song to follow the story! Short One-shot. Please Review!_

TheGreenFunnyClown: DUDE! Finally, someone writes a BBRae one-shot! I keep seeing Robstar everywhere! You dude, have a great choice in pairings!!! If only if I was that tall and had muscles like that...

Raven: Finally, a BBrae one-shot. A bit too short, but still very cute and it did trigger some sudden images in my mind...

TheActualStarfire: How I love fluff! So warm and cosy...please write more!

LeaderofTeenTitans: Nice work, and it would be really surprising if Raven and Beast Boy did get together...we all know they hate each other.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Aww, man these people are adorable!

**

_Title: Careful What You Wish For  
Author: Rosalind2013  
Pairings: BBRae, RobStar  
Rated: T  
Summary: It just might come true... When Beastboy wishes that he could go back in time to change his past, does he get what he asks for? BBXRae, RobXStar, CyXBee. Rated T to be super-safe. NOW COMPLETE!_

Raven: Quite original I'm pretty sure though there may be a few more stories like this...anyway, I love your writing and your choice of pairings. Very well done, not many grammar mistakes or even no grammar mistakes. I liked the idea of the black streaks and purple hair but in the parallel universe its black hair and purple streaks.

TheGreenFunnyClown: Nice work dude, you got all of the Titans personalities right! It rocked dude, BBrae is seriously the best couple in the universe! I have a few questions though...how do you know Beast Boy's past? I wonder if he accidentally gave it out to a reporter or something...or! You are a stalker! OH MY GOSH!

LeaderofTeenTitans: Great work, I really enjoyed this story. The chapters were well-written and good imagination-I liked it a lot.

TheActualStarfire: Very, very excellent imagination my dear friend! I shall be reading your sequel, it would be most interesting! I would not mind if you happened to write a Robstar story, but that is only a suggestion.

**

_Title: Teen Titans Chatroom Love Is In The Air  
Author: Emily Snow12/Allie Grayson  
Rating: K+  
Pairings: Rob/Star BB/Rae Cy/bee Speedy/Allie Kole/Aqualad Emily/Kidflash  
Summary: This story is 10% chatroom, 30% Romance, and 60% humour! Yes, I changed it! Many couples rob/star bb/rae cy/bee and some other couples which were made purely for our OC's or we couldn't pair them up with anyone else! please R&R! Enjoy! Chapter 32 up!_

TheActualStarfire: At the beginning, the chapters require some work but I can see your progress and development as an author. I am very glad you used the wonderful pairings, Robstar! Your 'OC's are not the Mary-Sueish which I am glad of but I think Allie is too close to Robin...

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude, nice humour in there! I laughed at Beast Boy's alarm clock, it rules. Expect it's a bit expensive...ah well! I found the one where all the girls were in love with Robin...dude, nice way to torture him! I'll wait for the next chapter!

MetalManOfTheFuture: Very funny, and well written but you could've used Cyborg more! How about a Cyborg centered chapter? But torturing Robin was hilarious! He's the best person to torture!

Raven: Good, no grammar mistake, the ideas for each chapter is very different but you could've used the chatroom more as the title states. But I find no used for a chatroom anyway since they all live in the same house. The first few chapters need a lot of work and maybe some of the characters are a little OOC but it gets better slowly and slowly through the chapters. You can notice it very well.

LeaderofTeenTitans: It was funny and I liked the way you used humour. Maybe you shouldn't have made Allie so close to Robin as it kind of affects his past...but nevertheless it was still a good story and it was pretty long. And seriously...did you write an ESSAY for chapter 29?!

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: It was very funny but I would prefer it slightly if Jericho was in it...and perhaps Kole not dating Aqualad! But still, it was funny and enjoyable to read!

BuzzingBee: Great work, I can see you've got potential. I guess you're already living up to it anyway. Perhaps a Bumble Bee/Cyborg centered chapter? I'll be waiting for it!

PerfectAimedArrows: Hmm...Speedy with some OC...Nice! I don't really care whose Speedy's with, that girl is just going to be lucky! Good work got me laughing in some places.

WaterDude: Nice work, I guess. The humour was really funny! Keep writing!

Speedster: Err...it's good and really, really funny but jinx/Kidflash rocks! You need some more of that! Not that I don't like Emily or anything...its just jinx should be in this!

**

**Yes. I had to do it. Well, Allie Grayson told me to do it so TECHINALLY it's perfectly reasonable to do my own story! But you don't know how hard it is to review your own story! I mean, if you say good stuff about your story people are going to think you love your story too much and well you can't always say bad stuff about the story because I'm sure there's at least ONE place where the story's good? So, sorry for the long delay but the writer's block on An Alternate Dimension affected all my story writing so sorry about that...if you didn't like how the Teen Titans reviewed your story, please send me suggestions and I'll force them to write better reviews. You do know they were forced to do this?**

**Raven: She's right. She actually threatened me with a knife. Though, it was plastic...**

**Me: I'd get told off if I used real ones!**

**Raven: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Don't you roll your eyes at me! And review the next stories before I threaten you again!**

**Raven: Fine.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! I don't have enough stories for chapter 4! Come on people, give me stories! Or you'll receive a super duper short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

**

_Title: An Unending Promise  
Author: RagingSapphieStorm  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Robstar  
Summary: There are some promises that will never be broken. RS alternate-universe._

TheActualStarfire: Wow! This story is truly amazing and very original! I am guessing those '12 other teenagers' are the Teen Titans, yes? He he! Please continue this; I am eagerly waiting for the next chapter!

LeaderofTeenTitans: HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW ROBIN'S PAST? Right, despite you stalking Robin it was really good and original! I liked the idea of the teens getting superpowers from inhaling some toxin.

MetalManOfTheFuture: I swear, all you writers are stalkers. Uh...anyway, it was really good but you've gotta continue! Update soon! The chemical idea of getting powers was excellent!

Raven: Good grammar and wonderful descriptions! I enjoyed this story a lot, you have to continue. The idea of the Teens inhaling Slazocosine is great imagination.

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude, this is awesomeness. You just freaking me out though...how do you know Beast Boy's real name is Garfield? You're probably a stalker but you write great stories!

_**_

_Title: New Start  
Author: pinkkpurplepeople  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Robstar  
Summary: Starfire leaves because she feels mistreated when a new girl comes into the lives of the Titans. She leaves starting a new life but what happens when her old life comes back to haunt her?_

TheActualStarfire: This has an interesting and good plot line but please space out your paragraphs! You have also led me to questioning this: How do you know Starfire's real name is Koriand'r? And Robin's real name? I'm beginning to think you are the stalker!

LeaderofTeenTitans: You got Robin completely wrong! And I seriously hate Tillie! Even though she's not real... He would never, ever do that to Starfire! And space out your paragraphs!

Raven: The story itself is good but you must space out your words or it doesn't look very inviting to read. A few spelling mistakes and would the Titans really let 'Tillie' in so easily? Some people write stuff like that and it is slightly annoying as the Teen Titans wouldn't really do that. Plus, Barbara has an 'a'...though, how did you know about Bruce Wayne being Robin's adoptive father? I didn't really know that before I read this to be honest!

MetalManOfTheFuture: It's alright, I guess but you kind of need to space out the paragraphs. And maybe try to be a bit more realistic with the character's personalities: I don't think Robin would be seduced by some random girl that easily! And if the Titans didn't like her, why did they keep her? One more thing...are you a stalker?

TheGreenFunnyClown: It's good I guess but please space out the paragraphs! The whole story's great though dude, but I'm pretty sure the Titans won't let someone in that easily! And...how the heck do you know Robin's past!?!

_**_

_Title: I'll stand by you  
Author: Aquaven11  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Aqualad/Raven Kole/Jericho  
Summary: The government is giving up on the Titans. They cause to much Damage. So they are putting a stop to them. But is a really the Government? Or something else? With the whole world chasing after them, where can they go? Many pairings and many Titans! RR plz!_

Raven: You need to improve on detail, character's thoughts and feelings and more of what is actually happening. I couldn't follow it very well and Terra just coming back? I mean, that makes no sense. And Aqualad suddenly liking Raven also makes no sense but I guess we have different likes or dislikes: you should be allowed to choose your favourite pairing. The idea was actually quite original...I liked the idea a lot. Though, the fact that you knew where the Teen Titans' base was, was kind of strange.

LeaderofTeenTitans: Uh...a bit rushed and it needs much more detail. But I found the crocodile bit quite funny to be honest. You could use a bit more of other pairings and bit more about their feelings. But the ideas are very good and original.

Mute: Well...it's not the worst story and the idea you came up with is excellent. You could just had a tiny bit of detail and feelings and it would be very good. JeriKole could be used a bit more too. I hope this doesn't happen!

MetalManOfTheFuture: You didn't include Cyborg that much at all! You need to show what the characters are feeling and it seems a bit strange that Aqualad suddenly likes Raven...

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: More JeriKole would be nice and perhaps talking about the characters feelings a bit more. The edit you did was actually a good edit and if you kept your chapters as detailed as that, it would be great!

WaterDude: Um...I don't think Aqualad likes Raven in that way and Aqualad is really OOC. But oh well I guess...the ideas are great but more detail is needed to make the story better.

TheActualStarfire: Well...my friend, it is a bit hard to follow. Perhaps a little bit of editing? I am not trying to be harsh! Please continue this, nevertheless.

BuzzingBee: The characters are a bit OOC, the story lacks needed detail but it is still a good story. Maybe talking about other pairings or bringing them in more would be good.

PerfectAimedArrows: Well, when Speedy met the alligator...it was pretty funny. Maybe a bit more detail but what do I know?

TheGreenFunnyClown: DUDE! BBXRae! Aqualad and Raven don't like each in that way! You need more detail too but some parts were funny...and how come Terra just came back? Isn't that a bit strange?

_**  
Title: Forever Demon  
Author: Desmonda-Sight  
Rating: K+  
Pairings: BBRae, RobStar  
Summary: The people of Jump city become enchanted by a mysterious girl. But who is she? And what does she know about Raven?_

Raven: This is extremely well written, especially for a first fanfiction. I'm pretty sure Raven doesn't have a sister, but that doesn't matter as this is fiction. You portrayed the characters well and the idea of seeing how people are linked to each other is quite nice! Really enjoyed it...though how you know who Trigon is, is beyond my knowledge...

TheGreenFunnyClown: It was amazing dude! Awesome for a first Fanfic! Yeah, BBrae! Can't wait for more, dude!

TheActualStarfire: This is wonderful especially since this is your first attempt on writing a story! Giggle...my favourite part was when I discovered Robin and Starfire were soulmates! It is adorable, is it not? I wonder if that is true...

LeaderofTeenTitans: Wow, pretty impressive for a first fan-fic. I've got to say my favourite part was the soul mates part...

MetalManOfTheFuture: This is really good, I've got to say. No grammar mistakes and you didn't rush too much at all as some first-timers do. I found the soul mate part hilarious! Raven's sister I'm pretty sure is not true, but this is fanfiction! Great work, man!

_**_

_Title: Music for the Ages  
Author: ElvenQueen18  
Rating: K+  
Pairings: Kole/Jericho  
Summary: A collection of seven JeriKole drabbles, each inspired by a different song._

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: Aww...it was the CUTEST ever! Wow, you're such a great writer, the little drabbles were amazing...well done!

Mute: I liked it a lot! JeriKole is my favourite pairing...really glad you wrote this!

TheCrazyPsychopath: Hmm...This is something I never knew about Jericho...HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!?

TheActualStarfire: This is very, very, very adorable! So sweet!

MetalManOfTheFuture: You sure know how to make fluff...

Raven: Good writing and the story itself was pretty good.

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude, this is awesome...it would be good with BB/rae...

LeaderofTeenTitans: Good work, and you wrote everything pretty well. Would you mind writing a Robstar one for this...?

_**_

_Title: Just Tara  
Author: ElvenQueen18  
Rating: K  
Pairings: No pairings  
Summary: You don't go by Terra anymore. You're just Tara now. And that's all you ever wanted. A Terra one-shot written in second person._

LeaderofTeenTitans: Touching, and very true. Well, I'm guessing that. Nice piece of work.

TheActualStarfire: How sweet and touching...

Raven: Good work and I liked your idea of using second person. Gives the story that effect.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Nice work, it was really good. I'm pretty sure that's how Terra views everything. It's just weird how you know she was a princess...

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude...I'm not usually the one for angst...but that really got to me. Right in here...in my heart...

_**_

_Title: When Mary Sues Attack, again!  
Author: ElvenQueen18  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Robstar, Jerikole, Flinx, BBrae  
Summary:_ _Takes place after "Titans Together." The Teen Titans and some of the honorary Titans have discovered a strange book. What happens when it turns out to be a Robin/OC Mary Sue fic? Why, absolute chaos, of course._

LeaderofTeenTitans: Why? Why did you have Robin...do that to that...AHHH! Why? Why? WHY!!!

TheActualStarfire: That Mary-Sue must die!!! At least she did not only torture Robin! BUT SHE STILL MUST DIE AND GO SEE AN ENGLISH TEACHER!!

Raven: Good writing, very funny and you may have made people lose their sanity. But well done, nevertheless. Though, this Mary Sue really made me get some serious murdering tendencies. I liked the way Raven simply threw the book out the window- I wonder who will suffer the wrath of terrible writing now.

Speedster: Hahahah! Kidflash was super duper smart in this one...expect the others wanted to kill him when he came back but you know...

WaterDude: This is why I almost decided to not read this story. But it was a slow day and...I really need to get therapy...

PerfectAimedArrows: Look away...look away...look away...it's not real...it's not real...

TheGreenFunnyClown: DUDE! I was all glad you made the others suffer but why did you make Beast Boy get meet...it? GRR!!! It's funny when it happens to Robin but when to Beast Boy...

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: He he...you really know how to make people laugh! The boys are going to go mental...I loved the JeriKole, though!

MetalManOfTheFuture: HAHAHA! Thanks so much for not putting Cyborg in the stupid Mary-Sue story...it's always great to see Robin tortured!

Hex: Man, that girl is sick! Whatever, you're an awesome writer and Jinx would have definitely wanted to kill Kidflash for trapping them in!

Mute: Jericho's a bit more violent than usual which I found pretty funny to be honest! Glad Jericho's not in any Mary-Sue stories.

_**_

_Title: Read Between The Lines  
Author: Luxford Bankitty  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Kole/Jericho  
Summary: Some random JeriKole drabbles because there isn't enough of that couple in the world! Updates may vary and Rated T for safety. Rating subject to change._

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: Wow, it was so cute! I loved it, the ideas are great. Sorry...I don't have any ideas for another JeriKole story unfortunately...

LeaderofTeenTitans: Good job, the ideas are good. The chapters are a bit short but they are drabbles...

Raven: I liked your writing and your writing overall is excellent. Sorry, I don't have any ideas I'm afraid.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Nice work, man! Cute stuff!

Mute: I found this really enjoyable! You need to update quicker, I love your chapters! JeriKole is a really cute couple...

TheGreenFunnyClown: DUUUUDDEEE, nice work! The chaps are a bit short but hey- they are drabbles! And I don't have to read as much!

TheActualStarfire: Ohhhh, this is most cute! I enjoyed each chapter equally! Please continue writing more chapters!

_**_

**Stupid...writer's...block...MOVE! *attempts to push TTCRLIITA's block out of the way* Darn it. Too heavy.**

**PLEASE guys and girls, I need more stories to review! I only have two stories to review for chapter 4 and when you say stuff about your story, try to actually say the ratings, pairings etc....it will make life a tiny bit easier. Review please and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if you didn't get enough from the reviews, the Teen Titans were forced to do this as you all know...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just couldn't be bothered to work on this before. So sorry...but it's up now! That's something, right? **

**Lots of people have been asking this but I DON'T do crossovers. I feel so bad when everyone asks me if I do crossovers and I have to say no because then the Titans won't understand a thing what's going on. So...yeah. **

**Only one Titan was hurt in the making of this chapter.**

******

_Title: I'm NOT a Mary Sue!_  
_Author: Amethyst Turtle_  
_Rating: T_  
_Pairings: None_  
_Summary: This is what happens when a perfectly normal human girl is mistaken  
as a super-powered Mary Sue. And the Titans seem to be oblivious to her  
protests. Just great._

Raven: Wow...you made the Teen Titans very dumb here. I almost found it offending that you would put something like that about the Titans. But I'm guessing you're showing how people interpret how the Titans are like in Mary-Sue infested stories? You got it absolutely right. Expect the Mary-Sue's the dumb one. Good grammar, punctuation and spelling and that's not surprising as you appear to be very picky when it comes to stories.

TheActualStarfire: I would think the Teen Titans will be very offended of your writing! And this Robin is very of the 'dumb'. I am very glad he is not actually like that or it would be rather shocking.

TheGreenFunnyClown: DUDE! You made everyone dumb and stupid! Oh well, it was really funny. I didn't think people actually wrote stuff like this for real...

MetalManOfTheFuture: Man, this was mildly offending but very funny- I especially liked the Japanese Brand name part. It cracked me up! The ending was a good one and you made Robin a huge wimp and idiot...I like that.

LeaderofTeenTitans: Why is Robin paired up with every single flipping Mary-Sue!?! I mean really!? Despite that part (and the part where you said Robin was a WIMP), it was good and it was very entertaining. _  
_

**

_Title: Teen Titan's Go to High School _  
_Author: GoddessGidrah29_  
_Rating: M (she told me it was T but then it changed to M and I can't really say no after I said yes)_  
_Pairings: Robstar _  
_Summary: When the Teen Titian's go to high school what will happen? you can submit your own character in my a form on the page. okay, I'm serous now, no more room for Ocs!_

LeaderofTeenTitans: This is a really strange story and it makes no sense...no offence or anything. You've got the grammar right but you move on the story a bit too quickly and you got the characters OOC. Kind of disturbing that someone wanted to um...rape Gar. Speaking of him, how do you know Beast Boy's, Robin's, Starfire's and Cyborg's real name!?! Are you a team of stalkers or something!? And Red X's supposed identity!?!

TheActualStarfire: This is most disturbing...and very confusing. I almost lost what was happening in this story! And how do you know the Teen Titans' real names? Are you the stalker? I think you are. Even we did not know Robin's real name.

Raven: Doesn't make a lot of sense really and you put too much OCs. If this is a Teen Titan's story, use OCs to the absolute minimum. Maybe none at all. Spelling's good but this story is just too strange. I would ask how you knew the Titans' real names and Red X's suggested identity but I'd probably not receive an answer.

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude! You got Beast Boy's personality all wrong! And how do you know his name is Gar? HOW? HOW? This story's creepy and weird...

MetalManOfTheFuture: Uh...this is very strange I don't really understand anything! How do ya know theTitans' real names!?! You're crazy! Stalker!

**

_Title: Teen Titans 2nd Generation _  
_Author: Saffire55_  
_Rating: T_  
_Pairings: OC/OC OC/OC _BBRae, RobStar, CyBee  
_Summary: Written by Saffire55 & BGuate224-The Titans of the future have been kidnapped and left their five kids they must get their parents back but they need the Titans from the past help them out?Romances will then it sounds!_

Raven: It's a good story but you focus too much on your OCs. If it is meant to be a Teen Titans fanfiction I would suggest including the other Titans but that's only a suggestion. Otherwise, it's a very good story.

TheActualStarfire: Starfire does not say 'friend' before each name. Perhaps you should include more of the other Titans as it is a Teen Titans story! But it is your choice and I did enjoy this story!

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude, you need to include the other Titans a bit more! But I do like the author's notes!

MetalManOfTheFuture: You kinda made everything about your OCs to be honest and the other Titans are backing characters. But it's still a good story I guess...but why do they have to go to a ball?

LeaderofTeenTitans: This is an OC based story and you didn't use the other Titans much at all but it's still an okay story. At least you used proper grammar...

**

_Title: Tangled Web_  
_Author: BlazingStorm_  
_Rating: K+_  
_Pairings: RobStar BBrae Barbara/OC_  
_Summary: Batman comes and finds out Robin and Starfire are dating. Batman told him not to fall in love with teammates, so he forms a plan to split them up. When more and more people are dragged into the mix, can the Titans set things straight? RobStar BBRae OC/Barbara Gordon_

Raven: It's a good plot line and good grammar and description but maybe you need to take the story slower. You could've given Barbara and Terran a little more time to develop their feelings...but it's a good story anyway! I'm glad Beast Boy and Raven admitted their feelings for each other. I'm pretty sure Raven doesn't sing but this is fanfiction.

MetalManOfTheFuture: This is good but you kinda rushed the story a bit...and you could've made Batman speak a little more in the story!

TheActualStarfire: Very good but who is Barbara? Whoever she is, I do not like her! However, the story itself is very good but please, I do not think Starfire can sing any earth song well...

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude, yes! BBrae rocks...Batman! Aww, you could've used him a little bit more...

LeaderofTeenTitans: Batman!? You brought Batman? You could've used him more! And how'd you know about Barbara? Actually, how did you know any of this stuff? This is freaking me out...but good story anyway.

**

_Title: An Apprentice and Son_  
_Author: ElvenQueen18_  
_Rating: K_  
_Pairings: None_  
_Summary: A companion piece of sorts to "A Criminal, a Psychopath, a Father." Slade's thoughts on two certain Titans._

LeaderofTeenTitans: I liked this, short and quite truthful. I can't be bothered to ask you whether you're a stalker or not...because I'm pretty sure you are.

TheGreenFunnyClown: Even though this has nothing to do with me, this was still awesome! It was kind of sad at the end...

Raven: I liked this, nice how you showed Slade and that he isn't a total, emotionless Psychopath.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Nice, short but good quality work. I liked the meaning of the story.

TheActualStarfire: Very touching and very true! I enjoy reading these small but meaningful stories!

TheCrazyPsychopath: Touching. Very touching.

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: Wow, nice. Really touching and I'm pretty sure you got the opinions right.

Mute: Good work, I liked it a lot! You got each view right and I'm almost definitely not wrong. If I am, then pigs will fly!

**

_Title: Snippets_  
_Author: ElvenQueen18_  
_Rating: T_  
_Pairings: RobStar_  
_Summary: Six short snippets showing the relationship between Robin and Starfire, from when they first meet to when they finally get together._

TheActualStarfire: He he! I do not care how you knew about all of this but it is so...the 'darn cute'? Did I use the phrase correctly? Ooh...most adorable! Very true, I believe...however, when did the Titans go to Tokyo? Very confusing...but that does not alter the brilliance of the story!

Raven: I would say nicely observed but then that would mean you were somehow spying on Robin and Starfire. I won't ask anymore about it...good work!

LeaderofTeenTitans: I really enjoyed this, good points...but I don't remember the Titans leaving for Tokyo. I'm pretty sure you made that up.

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude, this was awesome! In a cute, fluffy kinda way. Heh...I'm pretty sure you're a stalker or have really good binoculars.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Really cute and not really my style but doesn't matter. Nicely picked out moments but you are seriously a stalker! Or something...or maybe you did a lot of research to find out this sort of stuff? I'm not sure.

**

_Title: Teen Titans: Behind The Scenes_  
_Author: ElvenQueen18_  
_Rating: T_  
_Pairings: Slight JeriKole_  
_Summary: Parody. What really goes on when the Titans and their friends aren't busy saving the world? Rated T for safety. Suggestions for future chapters welcome!_

LeaderofTeenTitans: Robin's not that foolish! I'm sure you know that...but I'm guessing you just made him like that for fun? Quite funny and enjoyable to read despite that! And Cyborg's doing drugs? Really? And that dance dance revolution? Very random!

TheActualStarfire: He he! So very amusing! Why did Starfire have to interrupt such a nice, loving moment?

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: That's so funny! I'm sure that's not what really happens but who cares?

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude! Cyborg's doing drugs?! HA HA! I liked the BBrae one, too bad Starfire interrupted! I so want Dance Dance revolution...

Raven: Very amusing and I'm not too sure the boys got what you were talking about in the first chapter. At least I hope they didn't. Really funny and I liked the BBrae in chapter 4. Dance Dance Revolution was a bit random in my opinion.

Mute: Very funny and I was a bit surprised when you made Cyborg do drugs...I'm pretty sure he doesn't! But oh well.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Why'd you make Cyborg do drugs? It should've been Robin since he over-reacts over every single little thing! You got that part right. Really awesome, nice work.

TheCrazyPsychopath: Why haven't you included Slade in this yet?

**

_Title: Beast Boy's Clean Dream_  
_Author: GothicRavenRoth_  
_Rating: T_  
_Pairings: BBrae_  
_Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have made a huge mess in the Tower. They are ordered to clean it together. What happens when Raven leaves BB alone for a few minutes? The story's a lot better than it sounds. Oneshot. BBxRae._

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude, this is pretty awesome for a first fanfiction! Ha, Beast Boy went a little too far there...go BBrae...

Raven: Very good for a first fanfiction but I don't think Raven would ever hold a knife for threatening someone. It was a bit wrong to know Beast Boy dreams about that sort of stuff.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Wow, Beast Boy has some unexpected thoughts up in his head! The pun is so bad by the way.

TheActualStarfire: Hehe, who knew Beast Boy had such...surprising thoughts! I enjoyed this very much, very humourous.

LeaderofTeenTitans: Beast Boy's mind needs to be taken controlling of! Funny and entertaining!

**

Beast Boy typed the last word of the day and then, with a deep groan, fell face-flat on the keyboard. The laptop started beeping due to the numerous buttons being pressed at once but Beast Boy didn't care. He was just so tired. Cyborg finished typing around the same time too and was very relieved.

"Finally! We're free! We're free!" Cyborg said gratefully.

"Dude, we're only free until we have to read another eight stories again," Beast Boy pointed out. "I wish people stopped asking us to review stories, seriously!" Raven, who had finished reviewing moments before them, was reading a book.

"I mean this author keeps sending us stories to read! What's her name again?" Beast Boy snapped his finger in effort to try and remember.

"ElvenQueen18?" Raven suggested, looking up from her book.

"Yes! Her! She...grr!" Beast Boy growled. "She better not send some more stories next time..."

"Beast Boy! Give me my laptop back!" Robin and Starfire burst into the room and Robin charged over to Beast Boy and took his laptop away from him.

"Have you all finished the reading of the fiction of the fan stories?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, and I'm so glad," Cyborg said. "We're just complaining about so many authors sending us stories. Like ElvenQueen18."

"But I enjoyed her stories!" Starfire exclaimed.

"No surprise there," Raven said. "They were about you and Robin." Starfire and Robin blushed.

"I bet you two found GothicRavenRoth's story enjoyable!" Robin retorted and it was Raven's and Beast Boy's turn to blush. Cyborg was glad none of the stories were centered on him.

" Didn't you guys find Amethyst Turtle's story offending?" Robin asked his team-mates. They shook their heads. "It made us look like idiots," Robin said.

"Come on, Rob. She's just showing how some people make us when they make Mary-Sues. You're just mad because she made you cry and like some girl," Cyborg snorted. Robin glared at Cyborg.

"Who made us do this anyway?" Beast Boy asked. "It takes up my time!"

"Beast Boy, it's only for a few hours," Raven pointed out but Beast Boy ignored her.

"I think it was a girl from England..." Starfire squinted to remember.

"How did she force us to do this?"

"She said she'd reveal our secrets!" Robin exclaimed. "I still don't know how she knew everything..." This concluded their rants for the people who posted stories so Robin walked over to the sofa and he and Cyborg started playing video games while Beast Boy rested his head on the table. Starfire watched the two boys play and Raven continued reading her book. All five of them were hoping they weren't going to read any new stories soon...

**I'm on SEVERE writer's block. I can't write! I'm taking so long, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, and this is for my other stories too. So, please review and I have two more spaces for the next reviewing chapter! So post your stories as soon as possible! The others will be in the chapter after that! **

**Don't be offended if the Titans didn't like your story. They're probably cranky from reading too many...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right, ok I've discovered that the Teen Titans are reviewing my story about them reviewing stories. OK...who is it! *aims gun at random people* Who committed the crime? WHO? Tell me...or else...*horror music*...or else you have to keep reviewing as the Titans! MWHAHAH!**

**Anyway, I'm so happy about the amount of reviews I've received! It's so amazing! Very happy that you people are listening this time! Haha...**

**Oh, sorry if the summaries are different from your stories as you guys changed them and...well...I couldn't be bother to change the summaries lol...**

**No Titans were hurt in the making of this chapter. Just threatened. **

_Title: The Strangest Concert Ever  
Author: Hinn-Raven  
Rating: T  
Pairings: BBrae RobStar CyBee KfJinx  
Summary: Beast Boy has the idea of a Charity __Concert__, featuring the Titans. Things continue to get stranger and stranger, as the __concert__ seems to be the finale of several love stories... all at once. Chapter Two- A Thousand Miles, courtesy of Bumblebee._

TheGreenFunnyClown: DUDE! This is so good! I thought you were gonna have songs for the whole chapter but it was really great!

Raven: Really good, much better than I first thought it would be. I like your writing style and the fact that the whole chapter wasn't just songs. I really detest that. Great job and continue with your writing!

MetalManOfTheFuture: I don't usually like songfics but this is really well written. I don't have any suggestions for Starfire though, but I suggest a happy song...

TheActualStarfire: I thoroughly enjoyed this story and I admire your writing style tremendously. Please keep up the wonderful work! I do not have a suggestion for a song so I am most apologetic.

LeaderofTeenTitans: Much better than I first anticipated! You got a great story going on here, I'm looking forward to the next chapters.

Hex: The first chapter is my favourite so far and you got everyone's personalities right and it was really funny. I'd like to see more of this!

Speedster: You got Kidflash's personality just right! Some people can't do that! Keep up the good work!

* * *

_Title: Faceted  
Author: RagingSapphireStorm  
Rating: T  
Pairings: None yet.  
Summary: Each jewel has several faces, several aspects of the heroic and villainous psyche. It's time to get to know them all._

LeaderofTeenTitans: Because this story is very well written, I'm not going to yell at you just get about knowing the Teen Titans' real names. Instead, I'm going to comment on how well you wrote everything and how you put yourself in Robin's shoes. I will ask how you got perfect dialogue. I guess there's some security cameras somewhere. I'm not too sure whether Deathwing exists though.

Raven: A very, very well written story. Very high standard, one of the best I've ever read. Due to the fact lots of people already know our pasts for some odd reason, I'm not going to ask you how you found out. I'm sure someone found out and told everyone on here. Anyway, I really liked the meaning and depth of this story and how you used the facets of a jewel to portray Robin's different sides of his personality.

TheGreenFunnyClown: This is really awesome! You probably got Beast Boy's past off someone else, right? Someone's probably passing it around or something...keep it up, dude, you're a great writer!

MetalManOfTheFuture: A lot of depth and feeling was put into this and I really liked it. You're really good at writing and I don't think I'll ask you 'bout everyone's pasts because I actually don't want to know.

TheActualStarfire: What a glorious piece of writing you have written! Truly wonderful and very true. You did an excellent job, young writer! Please continue!

* * *

_Title: A Pyrokinetic's Mother  
Author: RagingSapphireStorm  
Rating: K+  
Pairings: BBrae  
Summary: These are the facts: My birth mother left me. My adopted mother loves me. Problem is; how can I stay in my true mother's heart when I start showing signs of possessing her rival's powers?_

Raven: Very, very well written story and it's very original I think because Terra having a child hasn't really been done before. Great job!

TheGreenFunnyClown: Well done dude, you got Beast Boy's personality right and this story's awesome! Update dude, you haven't updated for a long time!

LeaderofTeenTitans: Really good story and I think it's pretty unique! M'ari huh...nice name...

TheActualStarfire: Update soon please, this story is wonderful and very well written! It is interesting how you chose a name I truly like for a child, M'ari! And I am truly delighted that Robin and Starfire are married! A dream come true, is it not?

MetalManOfTheFuture: You haven't included Cyborg yet or does he come later on in the story? Well written and very good idea, you just need to update more!

_Title: Teen Titans: Season Six  
Author: scififanfreak222  
Rating: T  
Pairings: RobStar BBOC BBrae  
Summary: After returning from Tokyo,the Titans are daunted by the crime that awaits them. With visits from people from their pasts, new villains and new crushes, how will the Titans save the city? Introducing the Teen Squadron. Slightly OOC._

* * *

TheActualStarfire: It is the okay story but I am not too fond of Leela, she is much of a Mary-Sue.

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude, you just made it a Terra thing all over again! At least Leela doesn't betray them...pretty good story I guess 'cause this is your first fan-fic.

LeaderofTeenTitans: Loads of people make someone related to Robin, it's really annoying! At least Leela isn't a total Mary-Sue and she does seem a bit original. Good start of your writing career.

MetalManOfTheFuture: It's a pretty good story for a first fan-fic but for advice, don't make too many OCs or people would be put off. And what do you know 'bout the Brotherhood of Evil?

Raven: Avatar is sort of like a Mary-Sue and you got Raven's personality a bit wrong. Making Leela go out with Robin before did cause a bit of problems between her and Starfire but just to warn you, that's a typical Mary-Sue act. But it's a pretty good story as this is your first fan-fic. Try having less typos but otherwise good story attempt. I also think you rushed Beast Boy's and Leela's relationship much too fast. _  
_

* * *

_Title: Eggs  
Author: Raven of Alaska  
Rating: T  
Pairings: BBrae  
Summary: Raven wakes up to find an egg on her pillow. Soon Raven finds others  
with a mysterious message. What do they mean? And more importantly, who are  
they from? Late Easter Story._

Raven: Very good story and I liked it a lot. Sweet and a nice way of asking I suppose. Good writing.

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude, this totally rocked! Liked the subtle but good way of asking! I wonder what they're date would be like...

MetalManOfTheFuture: Haha, totally something that Beast Boy would do. We all know he's a bit shy to ask in person!

LeaderofTeenTitans: This was great, excellent work. Unexpected time to ask actually because Valentine's Day is usually for love and romance.

TheActualStarfire: How I love romance! I truly enjoyed this one-shot of yours! I liked the eggs Starfire and Robin exchanged!_  
_

* * *

_Title: Storm on the Horizon  
Author: Easelygirl101  
Rating: K+  
Pairings: CyborgStorm  
Summary: When the Titans are having a hard time with an enemy a girl comes to help. The arguing breaks out when they find out who the titan's companian's father is._

MetalManOfTheFuture: This is good and I'm guessing you're gonna make Cyborg like Storm? She's almost like a Mary-Sue but then you made not everyone like her. It's sorta hard when you're new to not try and make a Mary-Sueish character. Some advice would be to put in a bit more description and trying to make things easier to understand.

TheActualStarfire: It is a good chapter for someone who is only starting out but perhaps you could include more writing rather than speech?

LeaderofTeenTitans: You rushed the story slightly and you could try saying where they are when you switch POVs . A good start for stories I guess but there is room for improvement.

Raven: You did seem to try very well not making a Mary-Sue character. I can't say too much yet since we don't know much about her as it is only the first chapter. Use more description about where they are and the feelings. Don't switch POVs so quickly.

TheGreenFunnyClown: I can't say much 'cos it's the first chapter but it's pretty good, you just need it to make a bit more sense. I got kinda confused in the middle..._  
_

* * *

_Title: Jump City High  
Author: Fire-Star Studios  
Rating: T  
Pairings: _RobStar, BBRae, CyBee, Flinx, JeriKole, HotGent, Aqualad/OC, Speedy/OC_  
Summary: Jump City High's students are split into four groups; the populars,  
the geeks, the normals and the odd people. But what happens when these worlds  
collide? - Civilian names, no powers, same look._

TheActualStarfire: A very different idea! Not many school of the high stories have Victor as a Cyborg. But please, how do you know the Teen Titans' real names? It is most confusing.

TheGreenFunnyClown: Nice work dude, but you need to update faster! I like how you include all the pairings equally and stuff! Not many writers do that!

BuzzingBee: I really like this story but what would make better would be how you knew everyone's real names!

MetalManOfTheFuture: I'm not gonna ask how you found out about the Teen Titans' names but this a great story and you included everyone really well. It's kinda hard to do that so great job.

I'mOnFire: Really liked it, it's cool how you included everyone INCLUDING Hotspot. No one seems to use him!

Speedster: Nice work! The talent show's a great idea! You need to update faster, slowpoke!

WaterDude: Really liked how you included everyone and not just some particular characters. That's one long couple list...

RedandBlackstreaks: Really liked this story love, you have a great writing style! But you don't seem to use it much, I mean you need to update much quicker!

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: I loved it loads, you're really good at writing stories. You've used everyone so equally!

LeaderofTeenTitans: I really liked the fact that you tried to include everyone in the story and that it doesn't just focus on particular characters.

Mute: I enjoyed this story a lot! I don't really have any tips since I do not write stories!

Raven: Very good story and good quality writing. Try to use less author notes but I've seen you've taken care of that already. A tip would be to update faster but I suppose you can't rush quality. Good job.

AimedArrows: Could've included Roy a bit more but then you did include everyone else and that's a hard thing to do! I think anyway. I like the little things you add in each chapter, makes the story a bit more interesting.

Hex: I enjoyed this story and you're really good at writing! Keep it up! _  
_

* * *

_Title: Fortune Cookies  
Author: Celadon Catamount  
Rating: K  
Pairings: BBrae CyBee RobStar  
Summary: When Starfire brings home a box of fortune cookies, the Titans have  
some laughs after dinner. Oneshot._

BuzzingBee: This was cute but a bit short! I would've liked it longer but oh well. Great work!

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude, this is a bit short but awesome! You got a good taste in pairings!

Raven: This is a nice story but you could've extended it with a few more fortune cookies. Despite that, good idea.

TheActualStarfire: This was wonderful! I thoroughly enjoyed it!

LeaderofTeenTitans: This was good but could've been a little longer!

MetalManOfTheFuture: For some tips, you could've made it much longer with a few more fortune cookies but it still great!

* * *

"I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life..." Beast Boy mourned quietly to himself as he continuously hit himself with Robin's super expensive laptop. A click was heard each time Beast Boy banged himself on the forehead with the hi-tech piece of kit but Beast Boy didn't hear it. He continued to chant until Raven placed her hand on the laptop, preventing him from hurting himself again.

"Beast Boy, what _are_ you doing?" Raven asked, removing her hand. Beast Boy hit himself again.

"I hate my life..."

"Beast Boy!" Raven took the laptop from his hands. She noticed someone about the laptop. "Beast Boy, isn't this Robin's laptop?"

"What's your point?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his forehead. Raven didn't say anything for a moment and she tucked the laptop under her arm.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Dude, I totally hate my life!" he threw his arms up in the air for added effect.

"I grasped that," Raven said.

"I missed Clash of the Planets, Raven! All because of stupid stories to be reviewed! I hate those stories, I hate 'em!" Beast Boy yelled, stomping his foot childishly.

"I thought Pyrokinetic's mother was pretty good," Raven said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not saying the stories are bad, I'm saying that _they're_ bad!" Beast Boy explained insufficiently.

"That didn't make any sense." Raven said bluntly. "I'm taking this back to Robin, Beast Boy. I still don't know why you keep using his laptop."

"It's faster than mine." Beast Boy shrugged. Raven rolled her eyes and made her way to the Ops/Common room and Beast Boy tagged behind her.

"Yes! Finally! I finished reading Jump City High!" Cyborg yelled victoriously. Starfire, who was nearby, clapped her hands enthusiastically. They were in the ops room.

"Oh, wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed. "How did you like it?"

"It was pretty good," Cyborg commented. "I liked how Fire-Star Studios included everyone and not just some particular people (cough) Robin and Starfire (cough) Beast Boy and Raven (cough)." Cyborg coughed. Robin, who had heard, ignored Cyborg's last words.

"I liked Faceted the best I think." Robin said. "It was really good, much better than expected."

"Oh yes, I enjoyed Faceted too!" Starfire agreed.

"No surprise," Cyborg remarked.

"What did you like best then?" Robin asked him.

"Hmm...I don't really have a favourite," Cyborg admitted. "No one really writes about Cyborg. Though, the first fan-fics were pretty good I suppose for a first story. But they weren't my favourite."

"Robin." Raven entered the room and was holding Robin's laptop and Beast Boy trailed behind her. Robin's eyes widened.

"Raven! Why did you take my laptop?" Robin accused, taking the laptop out of Raven's hands. "I was looking for it everywhere!" Beast Boy decided to join in.

"Yeah, Raven, why did you?" Beast Boy said. Raven glared at him with a very powerful glared that made Beast Boy cower under the table.

"Raven, what was your favourite story?" Starfire questioned out of interest.

"Hmm." Raven thought for a bit. "I think they were all pretty good, perhaps some better than others. Eggs was a good story I think...and Fortune Cookies was a nice idea but could've been longer. The Strangest Concert Ever was better than expected in my opinion." Starfire nodded in acknowledgment.

"I should've guessed..." Cyborg said to himself but no-one heard.

"What about you Beast Boy?" Starfire asked despite that she couldn't see him.

"I don't have a favourite! I hate all of the stories!" Beast Boy shouted, getting up from the table but not before whacking his head.

"You didn't like any of them?" Robin asked incredously.

"No...I liked _them_ but I hated _them_!" Beast Boy said.

"You are making no of the sense Beast Boy." Starfire told him.

"What I _mean _is, is that I hate being forced to review stories!" Beast Boy went over and flopped on the couch. "But the stories are still good!"

"Oh," everyone chorused.

**Yay, it's finally up! Sorry for the long wait, I was very busy doing other stuff like studying. As you can see, Beast Boy is very fed up with reviewing stories but don't let that stop you from sending in stories! I'll make them do it! MWHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**Review please :-) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, seriously people if you're going to ask me to review a story would you mind telling me the actual flipping details! I hate looking them up for myself! You do know I'm not actually super fond of making the Titans review, right? From now on, if somebody doesn't put all of the details (okay fine, at least put a little!) then they're story is not going to be reviewed. It's a warning everyone! **

**Also, you're not allowed to make a person review that isn't even in that story. I also can't make:**

**Terra  
Plasmus  
Cinderblock  
Kardiac (Cardiac?)  
****Trigon  
and any other villain who don't have hands or are even alive review. Also, no one can from other shows review. Technically, they don't exist...right, fine they might but seriously. Be realistic here. I'm planning to stop this anyway once it really bugs me a lot (and it's getting there so be warned). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and no Titans were injured. **

TT

_Title: My Crazy Junior Life  
Author: JGirl88  
Rating: K+  
Pairings: RobStar BBRae CySarah  
Summary: Kori has just come to america. And there is so much change for her at her new school. Not to mention her mean sister and "boy troubles" RxS, BBxRae, CyxSarah_

TheActualStarfire: It is a great start and it has much potential but is a bit predictable. Many stories have been written about High School and your story appears to be like any other. Perhaps to try and make it more original? And do please add a bit more description!

MetalManOfTheFuture: An okay start but more detail will be great to pump up the story and make it more interesting to read. Explain how everyone's feeling and so on.

Raven: It's a good start but you need to explain and add more description and detail. Explain how Richard looks like in Kori's eyes or use metaphors, similes, personification etc. You can get a beta reader to help you out but you have much potential to sort it out on your own.

TheGreenFunnyClown: It's good but I think you need to have more of what's happening rather than talking and stuff!

LeaderofTeenTitans: You can add more description and detail to this to make it much better. It's also a bit too perfect at the beginning, but I can see you're trying to add a climax later on.

TT

_Title: Those Crazy People  
Author: Amethyst Turtle  
Rating: T  
Pairings: None.  
Summary: Just some 'normal' days for the Titans that defy the rules of logic and coherency._

TheActualStarfire: This was most amusing, although you did make Robin a bit of the unreasonable for the last chapter. Never mind, it was still very good! Please, may I ask how you knew one of Starfire's old fairytales?

Raven: Very entertaining, you're a good writer. I like how you made Raven the person whose right in the last chapter and I thought Robin being slightly out of character was very comical.

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude, you have a great story going on here! Poor kid who sorta died...and I loved that story dude, why the heck did the kids yell at Beast Boy? Apart from that, awesome job!

MetalManOfTheFuture: Man, you have talent for writing humourous stories! Robin being OOC always cracks me up. Keep up the good work!

LeaderofTeenTitans: You seem to have an odd fetish for torturing Robin. Even though I despise him, the chapter about Slade was downright hilarious. _  
_

TT

_Title: I Love You: Why Complicate the Matter?  
Author: Ying Yang Studios  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Jeri/Kole  
Summary: Jericho is in love with Kole, simple as that. Kole, however, is still clueless. Can Jericho still impress her, even when disaster strikes? Rated T for the fact of some blood._

EveryGirlLovesCrystal: Great story, I really loved it! I love this couple, my favourite! You could to improve make the chapters longer to include more stuff but it's still great!

LeaderofTeenTitans: The chapters could be a bit longer but nevertheless, still pretty good. You got the characters pretty much in character but don't keep using author's notes.

TheActualStarfire: It is such an adorable story! Perhaps a little more detail will spruce up this story to an even higher standard!

Mute: Very good story, I enjoyed it thoroughly!

TheGreenFunnyClown: Good story dude! Don't keep using author's notes though, some of them aren't really needed. I mean, I don't care if main female characters like mint chocolate ice cream! You could've put it at the end.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Nice story, pretty cute. The chapters could've been a bit longer and you keep switching through the POVs. Maybe more detail but it's funny!

Raven: If this is one of your first stories, it's a very potential start but a great deal of improvement could be made. First, add description to what you're writing. You just use a lot of talking but add things like how they say everything etc. Also, you switch through the POVs too quickly and some of the POVs are a little pointless, especially when Jericho's point of view is only one line.

TT

_Title: Five Dresses  
Author: RagingSapphireStorm  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Rob/Star  
Summary: The tale of a girl's article of clothing through poetry and writing, illustrating how the girl grows and matures in life._

LeaderofTeenTitans: Excellent story, it actually didn't kill me to read it!

TheActualStarfire: Such a wonderful story and very original! A very beautiful idea, literally! Please continue your wonderful writing, you have such a talent!

Raven: Great story and a nice idea. Very romantic I must say though, it was still a pleasure to read.

MetalManOfTheFuture: This story shows you got a talent for writing stories because you kept everyone in character!

TheGreenFunnyClown: One of the best stories so far dude!

TT

_Title: Azarathian Devil  
Author: AkumiKami64  
Rating: T  
Pairings: None/Undecided  
Summary: During the battle with Malchior, one of his attacks missed it's intended target. This one attack trigered a series of events that will change everything the Titans know, especially two Titans in particular._

Raven: It's a bit surprising at how you even know who Trigon is and how you know about the different emotions. Still, a very good story with much description. However, there is such a thing as too much description which is when you make it slightly boring. But that's only a minor problem, the rest is well written and I'm wondering what's happened next.

TheGreenFunnyClown: This is really, really, really good dude! Keep writing or else! I need to know what happens next.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Overall, it's a good story but it has some drawbacks. First, it gets a bit boring and I don't seem to follow the story well when that happens. I also doubt Beast Boy would have a mindscape like Ravens...speaking of which, how do you even know OF a mindscape?

LeaderofTeenTitans: A great story but I wonder why Trigon picked Beast Boy instead of Cyborg, Starfire, Robin or anyone else. He isn't the strongest one on the team; in fact he is sometimes considered the weakest which is not true. But continue anyway!

TheActualStarfire: A wonderful story, very well written and it is interesting how you know Swahili! However, some questions do arise- such as, why did Trigon decide to pick Beast Boy? Why not Raven as this is before her prophecy? Also, how do you know Trigon exists? Where you not turned to stone while he was ruling the earth? OH! I am sorry, I have given away too much! _  
_

TT

_Title: The Gem  
Author: miniloaf94  
Rating: K  
Pairings: RobStar  
Summary: Starfire receives a __gem__ from an old lady on a mission to recapture Madame Rouge. The __gem__ controls her mind and makes her do things unforgivable. will she be able to break the control? or will she fail and hurt her friends?_

TheActualStarfire: An excellent idea but I would point out that you make numerous mistakes in your words, however it is still understandable and you have much potential!

TheGreenFunnyClown: It's a good start but I think you have the characters a tiny bit out of character. But still awesome!

Raven: Overall good story but limit the amount of mistakes you create when typing. It's sometimes a bit confusing. Also, Starfire wouldn't immediately be upset if Robin simply shook her hand off. A couple of 'overreactions' like that have occurred but don't worry, it'd happens to lots of writers.

LeaderofTeenTitans: The plots interesting and unique but try and focus on what the characters are feeling a bit more and try and slow down the story.

MetalManOfTheFuture: This story's got potential but there's always room for improvement. You also bring in things a bit too quickly but you can always get better. _  
_

TT

_Title: I am Jesus!  
Author: Aquaven11  
Rating: T  
Pairings:  
Summary: The Titans go and tell Hot Spot that He's __Jesus__. But is He really __Jesus__? Or is someone else? This is the Sequal to '__I__Am__God__' But its WAYYY shorter_

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude, this is kind of random and I don't get the point of it.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Didn't you think that even though you might be Christian, that this would offend or anger other Christians?

I'mOnFire: I don't get where the idea of Hotspot being Jesus came from.

LeaderofTeenTitans: A bit short and offensive if people take it the wrong way.

Raven: This is kind of racist and offensive but I'm sure you didn't want to imply that. A bit of a pointless story if you ask me, it could've been linked to the other one-shots you wrote like a story series.

TheActualStarfire: Did you not think this may be a bit offensive? Maybe you could try and use detail as it does not really make it very good story.

TT

_Title: Who's Gonna Save You?  
Author: UnleashTheBeast220  
Rating: T  
Pairings: BBRae  
Summary: Raven has always been very, very isolated. Beastboy had always done his best to fix it. Over the years, he finds himself certain he has made a difference in the empath's life. Songfic to Bon Jovi's Superman Tonight. First songfic, go easy on me!_

Raven: Thank you for explaining Beast Boy's feelings! It's a really great story even though it's a songfic and I usually detest those types of stories. It's a good layout and is not confusing.

TheGreenFunnyClown: Dude, this is awesome! I'm not really the one for romance but this really hit me! Really sweet!

LeaderofTeenTitans: Great story and you put a lot of detail which makes the story really good.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Really sweet and cute, a bit too romantic in my opinion! Good work!

TheActualStarfire: It is very adorable! I enjoyed very much, a very nice pairing!

TT

Robin typed the last few words of his last review for _Who's Gonna Save You. _He glanced at Beast Boy who glanced at him with a challenging grin. Robin simply raised an eyebrow and finished his review. He pressed post and little did he know, so did Beast Boy. Though...

"Oh man! My stupid laptop's slower than yours so you won!" Beast Boy mumbled.

"What on earth are you talking about Beast Boy?" asked Robin, bewildered.

"Well, I was secretly playing the 'who's going to finish reading the stories first' with you and you beat me because my computer took seconds longer to actually post the review." Beast Boy explained.

"Beast Boy-"

"I know! This story reading is killing me! I can't even think of a decent game idea!" Beast Boy yelled, throwing his hands up in the air to show his anger. He got off his seat and started pacing around for some unknown reason. Robin ignored him and shut his laptop.

"So, Beast Boy, did you like any of the stories you read?" Robin asked him.

"Well, I liked Azarathian Devil and Who's Gonna Save You. I found 'Those Crazy People' hilarious too! Amethyst Turtle really knows her stuff." Beast Boy replied.

"Oh really? I think Amethyst Turtle hates me." Robin stated. "Everyone seems to make fun of me, I don't know why." Beast Boy snorted.

"Seriously, dude, you're so blind! You're so uptight, everyone finds it funny to embarrass or taunt you. Maybe that mask of yours is making you blind." Beast Boy reached over to fiddle with Robin's mask but he slapped his hand away.

"_No_."He told him firmly.

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly. "So what stories did _you_ like?"

"Erm, Five Dresses was pretty good I suppose." Robin said. "Very well written." Beast Boy nodded and at that point, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire decided to enter. They were in the middle of a deep conversation, probably about the stories they had just read.

"Oh! Hello! Have you finished doing the reviewing of the stories?" Starfire inquired them. They both nodded.

"And am I glad of that!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I hate reading stories! It's such a pain! Why do we have to do it again?"

"Beast Boy, I honestly can't be bothered to repeat something I've told you 1000 times." Raven said bluntly. "And why do you hate it so much? It's only a couple of hours."

"Hours! HOURS!" Beast Boy repeated. "Those precious hours was when I could've been playing on the game station...or...or...been taking a nap!"

"You've got to admit Beast Boy, the stories were pretty good." Cyborg pointed out.

"Some of them anyway." Beast Boy shrugged.

"What stories did you like Starfire?" Robin asked her, out of interest.

"I enjoyed all of them!" Starfire said, a bit predictably. "But I truly enjoyed Five Dresses. What an original idea! However, it still does the freaking out how everyone seems to know our real names."

"Don't remind me." Robin cringed. He glared at everyone. "None of you are telling anyone my real name, alright?"

"No worries Rob, we won't." Cyborg reassured him, knowing how much Robin had tried over the years to keep his real identity hidden. They started discussing stories they really hated or they found problems with when the Teen Titans Ops Computer started beeping. It printed out a letter. Raven walked over to it and took it out of the slot.

"Who's it from?" asked Beast Boy, peering over her shoulder to read the letter. Everyone else gathered around Raven too to read it.

_Hello Titans!_

_Stop complaining, would ya? Seriously, you're killing me! I know you hate reading stories and reviewing them but that's what people ask for! I thought you were meant to help people! _

_Anyway, I just wanted to inform you of a couple of things. One, you do know I'm forcing everyone else to review too? Y'know, Kole, Jericho, Titans East, Hotspot? I'm just making you aware of that. Perhaps it'll make you feel better about reviewing stories. It doesn't? Oh well. Don't really care._

_The second thing is that, you have a long list to go through. I'll be sending you the list in a moment or two. Make sure the stories you find match that criteria. We don't want you reviewing the wrong story._

_Third thing is that the weather in England is rubbish. It's really, really hot. REALLY HOT! I thought England was meant to be a cold country! I swear, I sweat about three litres of sweat a day. Urgh. It was raining today though. It never seems to rain in Jump City. Lucky people. _

_Maybe the above was kind of pointless but I have no one else to talk to, okay! Almost forgot! You have a couple of messages from Hinn-Raven. I'll send you that in a mo too. _

_Bye! Hope you finish reading these stories quickly._

_From,_

_Emily Snow_

"She sent us a letter?" Cyborg said incredously.

"The other Titans are reviewing stories too? How did she get them to do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"May be the same way she convinced us to do the reviewing of the stories." Starfire said. "The Blackmail."

"Oh. Emily owes me twenty dollars." Beast Boy mused.

"You mean pounds?" Raven corrected him. He looked at her, shocked.

"I'm gonna gain twenty pounds!" he yelled, mortified. She deadpanned.

"No. Pounds are England's currency." Raven explained. "She owes you Twenty Pounds."

"Oh." Beast Boy nodded, understanding. "How much is that in dollars?"

"More than twenty dollars."

"Cha-ching!" Beast Boy balled his fist and in slow motion, brought his arm down, an arm gesture commonly used to signify that someone got money.

"Aww, man. We have _more_ stories to read? Shoot." Cyborg cursed, looking at the ground angrily. Robin murmured something about that too and that he found it silly they had to read stories when they should be fighting crime, despite the fact they had not been needed recently. The computer started beeping again and two new sheets came out. One with the messages Hinn-Raven had sent them, another with the list of stories. Cyborg grabbed the stories list and groaned loudly when he discovered how many stories they had to read. Starfire took the message sheet and read it.

"It is for Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin." Starfire announced.

"What does it say?" Robin asked.

"For Beast Boy: 'Beast Boy, you are very confusing.' For Cyborg she has said: 'And Cyborg, what's wrong with that story? I paired you up with Bumblebee, didn't I? Watch it, bucko, or you'll get your own chapter, with a ton of  
humiliations.'" Starfire seemed a tad confused and strange reading it as she never usually used contractions or said 'bucko'. "And for Robin-"

"Of course you save him for last." Beast Boy butted in.

"-she has said: Look out Robin! I got inspiration for your song!"

"Is that a bit outdated?" Raven asked.

"I suppose so. She is talking about her story about the songs," Starfire explained in case Beast Boy, Cyborg or Robin were a bit confused.

"Oh. Well fine. I hope she hasn't embarrassed me..." Cyborg said, slightly worried. Then he showed the others the list and they either gasped or groaned.

"She's trying to kill us!" Beast Boy cried.

"I bet she is! She's been planning it all along." Cyborg said.

"We'll just have to cope with it." Raven said sensibly. "And there's not much to cope with anyway, just a bit of reading."

"Like I told you Rae-"

"Raven."

"_Raven_. I'd like to use that time for something else!" They all started moaning about how rubbish it was to read the stories while Starfire tried to think of the good things about reading stories.

"Well, I'm going to go and burn this." Raven informed everyone, walking out of the ops/common room.

"Perhaps I should walk Silkie." Starfire thought to herself once Raven had left. "Yes. That's what I shall do. Goodbye friends until I return!" Starfire departed the room.

"Eh. Cyborg, wanna play Mega Monkeys Eight?" Beast Boy offered. Cyborg agreed and they both happily started playing the game. Robin took his chance to grab his laptop and exit the room before Beast Boy could steal his laptop again.

TT

**I apologise greatly for the long, long wait. I've been just 'zilch' when it came to this story. I didn't have enough effort. I hope this chapter was enjoyable! Please remember to put ALL THE DETAILS for your story when you ask me to review it. That includes Summary, Name, Pairings and Rating. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. No Teen Titan was hurt making this chapter. **

TT

_Title: Help me  
Author: __xXHeart of GoldXx__  
Rating: T  
Pairings: None OR Star/Rae  
Summary: Starfire didn't care that Raven was getting blood all over her. That didn't matter. Intended to be StarfireXRaven friendship. Could be viewed as romance if you desire._

Raven: A little short and could be expanded a little but still is good!

TheActualStarfire: I preferably view this as a close friendship! Perhaps you could make their moment a little longer? But otherwise, it is very good with much emotion!

TT

_Title: Taming The Animal  
Author:_ _Downward Spiral 1  
Rating: T  
Pairings: BBrae  
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven argue, but things end up taking a turn for the worst..._

TheGreenFunnyClown: A great story, it was interesting to read if Raven's and Beast Boy's demon side thingies fought each other! And dude, I loved the ending!

Raven: Well written and I liked the idea of them fighting each other. I see how they would as what they were fighting about was a touchy subject.

TheActualStarfire: What a sweet ending! This was a nice story to read and it is the right length!

LeaderofTeenTitans: Great story, and the battle scene was pretty cool! It'll be interesting to see what they're fight'll be like, not that I actually want them to!

TT

_Title: Inner Demons  
Author: The Mighty One  
Rating: T  
Pairings: BBrae RobStar OCOC CyBee Flinx TerAqua  
Summary: Chapter 12 is posted! Falcon's fate, Red X past, and Slade! "One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though ... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope." Steven Deitz_

LeaderofTeenTitans: It's a good story so far but you have a little more than average spelling mistakes. It's still a good story though.

TheActualStarfire: A very good story though you occasionally have the odd spelling mistake here and there. Also, I wonder why you write in the present tense though, this hardly affects the story!

TheGreenFunnyClown: Ahh! Dude, the present tense thing is a little hard to read! But still, the story's pretty cool, though you could do with some spelling checks cuz even I noticed them! Though, the story's pretty good and you got the character personalities right! (And if you know me, I'm not really the person-who-has-perfect-spelling or whatever).

Raven: I see you're writing in a different tense than most people do which makes it a little more difficult to read, but that's only minor. Also, the things you put in parentheses don't need to be in them and you have a couple of spelling mistakes.

MetalManOfTheFuture: Some things don't need to be in brackets by the way. I doubt Raven would have a cat to be honest! It's still a good story though.

TT

_Title: Phoenix X  
Author: Saffire55  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Raven/Red X  
Summary: What if a Titan and villian were secretivly married and had a daughter? What if the daughter was a thief? What if the Titans didn't know about any of it? I know, I suck at summaries. At least I tried!_

Raven: An...interesting idea but there's space for some improvement. The story is a bit confusing so you could use marks to separate out the text and you seem to be rushing the story slightly. Start gentle at first; you've already hit a climax which could be a couple of chapters later. Also, huge blocks of text are unappealing to read, even for me, so you can space it out a bit. You've also spelt the chapter name wrong and 'secretivly' in the summary. Those are only minor points but it gives off the wrong impression.

XtraRedThief: A little rushed and you got Red X a little OOC-he'd never marry that Raven! It's an okay start but seriously, get a meeting with reality.

TT

_Title: Flowers For Ophelia  
Author: RagingSapphieStorm  
Rating: K+  
Pairings: None.  
Summary: Hold tight to those ties of friendship. Don't take advantage, or let yourself be taken advantage of._

TheActualStarfire: A very touching and wonderful story! It is nice to see how the Teen Titans will react if Starfire left! Due to the fact this story is brilliant; I shall not pester you about what seems like to be stalking...

Raven: I'm sure you have a talent to be a proper author from what I've read in this story and previous ones. You did well writing the feelings and emotions, one of the best I've read (and I've read a lot).

LeaderofTeenTitans: Really amazing and it's quite touching. I'm sure the media somehow discovered what the Titans are up to...

TT

_Title: My Dark Angel  
Author: RagingSapphireStorm  
Rating: T  
Pairings: RobStar  
Summary: She is in chains, a puppet to evil believing herself to be a broken prisoner forever. He is the only one willing to cut the strings and free her. AU_

LeaderofTeenTitans: Excellent story, well written and you did well writing everyone's emotions. I've gotta say, the chapters are really, really long. But the story was so brilliant, that that's a good thing! The story has a nice twist to it.

TheActualStarfire: A very high-standard story and such a pleasure to read! I truly enjoyed this, I loved the plot and it is rather different from other stories I have previously read. I have always enjoyed reading and reviewing your stories!

TT

_Title: Far Gone Memories  
Author: Hitomi Ao  
Rating: K+  
Pairings: Sarasim/Cyborg  
Summary: Cyborg sits alone, soon accompanied by Robin as he recalls on when he went back into the past and met the girl that haunts his dreams still. And does she have anything to do with the gift that Starfire had mentioned after the two boys' conversation? R&R_

MetalManOfTheFuture: It's nice to know some people write about Cy! You're lucky this story's sweet otherwise I'd be tracking you down and asking you were you knew all this stuff. It's a nice one-shot, short and sweet, like I said before. Keep up the good work!

TT

_Title: After the War  
Author: Hitomi Ao  
Rating: T  
Pairings: RobStar  
Summary: A poem in Raven's point of view; Robin went to __war__ 5 years ago, and Never returned. R&R! Rated T for mention of death_

Raven: A very touching poem, this has to be one of my favourites. I enjoy reading depressing poems; it makes me think about other people and how much pain they go through. It makes you appreciate life. Great job.

TheActualStarfire: That is one of the most upsetting things I have read in my entire life! Well done, it is an excellent and touching poem!

LeaderofTeenTitans: This is really sad and touching. I would suspect some people probably cried, so good job! You wrote it pretty well to do something like that. Keep up the good work!

TT

"You've _finished_ Beast Boy?" Robin said incredously when he spotted his teammate sprawled casually over the couch, his hands only occupied by the rapid pushing of buttons. He looked very relaxed and pretty comfortable which Robin was determined to change as he wished to sit on the sofa without being kicked in the face.

"Yup." Was Beast Boy's reply, sounding pretty proud of himself.

"How?" Robin asked him. Beast Boy shrugged.

"I dunno. I asked Raven the other day if she had any tricks up her sleeve about reading fast." Beast Boy said.

"And did she have any?"

"No."

Robin deadpanned. He would've pressed on but then a loud, ringing tone could be heard from the Main computer.

"Beast Boy! I'll need to stop your game, we have an incoming call." Robin told him. He looked at him in horror as he shut down the game to answer the call. Speedy appeared on the screen.

"Aah!" Beast Boy burst out. "Wait, it's just Speedy! Sorry 'bout that, I thought you were somethin' else."

"That really boosts my self esteem, Beast Boy." Speedy said sarcastically.

"As if you don't have enough of it already." Robin muttered from the corner of his mouth before speaking in full volume. "Hey, Speedy!"

"I heard that Robin." Speedy informed him. "Hey, anyway." Cyborg entered the room at that point, and he grinned when he saw Speedy. He gave him a wave before shouting out a greeting which Speedy returned.

"So Speedy, what caused ya to drop by?" Cyborg asked him.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys... well... " Speedy sighed. "Have you been made to review stories lately?" Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at him. Speedy took it the wrong way.

"That sounded weird, didn't it? See-"

"Speedy." Robin interrupted him. "We've been doing it for some time. Do you happen to be forced to by a single person?"

"...whoa. Really? We're having to review stories too and _yeah_ just this random girl! It's been killing us, seriously. Aqualad and Bumble Bee have been complaining their heads off. So have I! Mas Y Menos are the lucky ones though, they haven't done anything yet."

"Lucky!" Beast Boy stated mouth agape. "It's just annoying that we have to do it! I mean, why do _we_ have to review the stories?"

"That's not my problem to be honest." Cyborg admitted. "It's actually the fact how they know so much stuff about us."

"I _know!_" Speedy exclaimed. "Gosh, it's downright irritating! I just wanna find that idiot who made us do this so we can-"

"_Speedy_." Robin said firmly. "We're the Teen Titans, we're not meant to be fantasising about killing people, despite the fact how much we want to."

"...I was just gonna tie the &!# onto a chair and threaten her with broccoli." Speedy said, matter-of-factly.

"Language!" Beast Boy pointed out, though, he was being hypocritical.

"Oh." Robin looked a little sheepish. "Soo... where are the rest of your teammates?"

"They've been made read these random stories. Though, I finished reading mine quickly. Some of the stories made me wanna barf." Speedy said.

"Your stories must be pretty bad. Ours aren't that bad actually, some were pretty good." Cyborg said. "Like, 'Far Gone Memories', 'After The War' and 'Help Me'."

"I liked 'Taming the Animal'." Beast Boy grinned. "And RagingSapphireStorm's stories were pretty good."

"How bad are yours?" Robin asked Speedy.

"They're all written in bad grammar and this one person had about 134 'like's in her entire story. Aqualad counted." Speedy shook his head. "Also-" Speedy could not continue his sentence as Bumble Bee's voice could be heard.

"Yo, Speedy! Get off that computer! It's ya turn to cook, y'know!"

"But I'm talking to Titans East!" Speedy yelled back.

"Say Hi from me then and get your butt over here!" Bumble Bee retorted. Speedy glared to his right, which the Titans East assumed to be where Bumble Bee was located. He turned to them and said glumly: "Bumble Bee says hi." And the screen turned black.

TT

**I felt the story section was pretty weak, and I didn't include Starfire or Raven cuz... well... it'll be a bit unnatural if they all appeared just when Speedy appeared and stuff... and also because I thought I'll make them go to the Mall or something...**

**ANYWAY!**

**Get used to the long pauses, please as they'll be more to come, sadly. I apologise for those but I just can't help it! Hopefully, you guys understand! :D Review please! **


End file.
